1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to prosthetic systems, and pertains more particularly to the prosthetic treatment of erectile impotence in the human male.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present implantable prostheses dealing with treatment of erectile impotence require surgical insertion of a rigid silicone rubber rod into the penis. This approach provides the desired erectile state but is not patient-controllable. In addition, the permanent erectile stage may prove physically uncomfortable or emotionally disconcerting to the patient. Also, the rigid prosthesis has in a number of instances eroded through the skin and falls out of the penis.